Les trois Mondes
by Cornedrue99
Summary: Crossover Code Lyoko, Harry Potter et Naruto. Trois héros, 4 Mondes à sauver...
1. Epilogue

Alors nous voilà pour une autre fic qui sera un crossover entre Harry Potter, Naruto et Code Lyoko

Disclamer : Harry Potter, Naruto et Code lyoko ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde malheureusement…

_**Les trois Mondes…**_

Prologue :

«L'homme difforme entra dans la maison de ses ennemis un sourire au lèvres puisqu'il pensait pouvoir détruire les seuls ennemis qui pourraient le réduirent à néant, le tuer, chose qui parait invraisemblable pour le commun des mortels mais qui est devenu espoir avec une chance de se réaliser un jour quand il eut appris de son plus fidèle serviteur qu'une Prophétie existait et annonçait la possibilité qu'il meurt de la main de l'enfant de ceux qui l'auront pas trois fois défiés…

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche…_

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore…_

_Et l'un deux devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lors que mourra le septième mois…_

Il lança un sort et la porte de la maison des Potter sortit des ses gonds et atterrit aux pieds d'un James mi-effrayé, mi-déterminé à en découdre et qui cria :

Lily, c'est lui, prends Harry et va t'en, je… je vais essayer de le retenir !

-Pauvre fou ! Qui est tu pour croire pouvoir battre Lord Voldemort, tu es malheureusement le descendant de ce cher Godric, un pur Griff… dit Voldemort qui fut coupé par James

-Oui je suis son descendant tout comme tu es celui de _ce cher Salazar_, dit-il en imitant le Lord, cette chère face de serpent folle et puérile.

-Tu oses… !

-Oui j'ose Tom, car malgré la terreur que tu inspire tu n'est qu'un pauvre petit orphelin solitaire, le pauvre petit Tomynounichet chéri il a entendu des méchantes voix dans sa tête qui lui disaient de devenir un méchant garçon et de tuer plein de gens, c'est pas bien Tommy, pas bien du tout, dit James heureux d'avoir encore la répartie qu'il avait contre snivelus.

Voldemort n'y tenant plus s'exclama :

AVADA KEDAVRA !

Une lumière verte puis plus rien…

Voldemort monta à l'étage et tua Lily Potter qui refusait que Voldemort tue son fils et malgré la proposition que lui avait fait le seigneur des ténèbres qui consistait à le laisser tuer son fils et la laisser en vie, elle décida de rester entre le berceau de son fils et le Lord Noir pour affronter la Mort et rester avec son fils jusqu'au bout, après cet acte abominable accomplis, il voulut tuer le fils de ses deux dernières victimes, Harry James Potter, mais… malheureusement pour lui, le sort qu'il avait envoyé se retourna contre lui, et comme par magie… Voldemort ne fut plus de ce monde… du moins, c'est ce que la population sorcière crut…

_En ce moment même à Konoha :_

Une vague de puissance réveilla tous les Jonins de Konoha qui partirent vers le palais du maître Hokage qui les attendaient devant sa boule de cristal, un air grave au visage…

Quand tous les Jonins furent présents il leva la tête de sa boule de cristal, ouvrit la bouche et leur dit d'une voix sombre :

-Mes amis, une force d'une puissance dépassant celle d'Orochimaru vient d'exploser comme vous l'avez sans doute ressentis tous à différents niveaux.

Tous hochèrent la tête et l'Hokage reprit :

-A mon plus grand étonnement, j'ai découvert que cette force venait d'un enfant âgé d'un an seulement.

Tous le regardèrent d'un air surpris mais l'Hokage continua sans s'interrompre.

-Nous devons à tout pris récupérer cet enfant pour l'amener ici et l'élevé comme l'un des nôtres. Nous devons absolument le tenir le plus loin possible d'Orochimaru car si jamais il lui mettait la main dessus nous pourrions dire adieux à notre espoir de remporter la bataille contre Orochimaru et le monde tomberait dans un chaos des plus sombres…

-Comment pouvons nous le récupérer maître Hokage ? Demanda un homme

-C'est très simple Fugaku-sensei. J'aimerai que tu ailles le chercher Kakashi-sensei. Dit le maître Hokage en tournant la tête vers le concerné.

Il habite dans un village nommé Godric's Hollows en Angleterre. Je veux que tu ailles le chercher tout de suite.

-Bien Maître Hokage. Dit Fugaku en disparaissant.

…

…

…

Kakashi arriva devant la maison lança un peu de chakra sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sous le coup.

Il vit le corps d'un Homme devant l'entrée et en voyant la grandeur du manoir, décida d'activer son sharingan pour retrouver directement l'enfant.

Il vit qu'il était au deuxième étage. Il monta donc et fut écoeuré quand il vit que celle qu'il pensait être sa mère était morte tout comme son mari et que ce mignon petit être était désormais orphelin.

Il le prit du berceau, le câlina pendant un petit moment puis prit le morceau de bois que tenait sa mère en pensant que cela pourrait être utile puisqu'il avait vu que le père aussi en avait un.

Il disparut donc, le bébé dans ses bras et atterrit devant l'Hokage à qui il expliqua que cet enfant était orphelin.

Soudain, l'Hokage prit la parole :

-Kakashi, dit-il d'une voix douce, vu le regard que tu lui portes. Je peux deviné sans peine que tu t'es attaché à ce petit. Je te désigne donc pour être son père, prendre soin de lui, l'élever comme ton propre fils…

Il faudrait également que tu fasses un rituel de sang pour montrer à tous qu'il est bien ton fils.

J'aimerais aussi que tu l'entraînes à partir de ses cinq ans. Fais en un homme puissant.

En plus, il a le même age que Sasuke et j'ai comme l'impression que leurs destins sont liés…

Enfin bref, acceptes-tu ?

-Oui maître Hokage, Ce garçon s'appellera désormais Harry Hatake !

L'Hokage traças donc un pentacle sur le sol ou il plaça le bébé déposa quelques gouttes du sang de l'enfant et de ses nouveaux parents puis dit une litanie tandis que l'enfant passait de Harry Potter à Harry Hatake…

P.S. : Toutes mes fics ont quasiment toutes le même prologue mais j'ai changé un peu pour ce coup-ci…


	2. Chapter 1

Désolé j'étais malheureusement privé d'ordinateur et étais donc dans la plus grande incapacité à poster…

Chapitre 1 : Découvertes

Le soleil étai haut dans le ciel pour l'occasion de l'événement annuel qui ce passait tous les jours à cette date.

Aujourd'hui étais l'anniversaire d'Harry Hatake.

Etudiant à l'académie ninja de Konoha, il revint d'une ballade en foret avec Sasuke Uchiwa et Shikamaru Nara.

Ses meilleurs amis. C'est donc tous les trois qu'ils rentrèrent à la maison d'Harry retrouver Kakashi, le père d'Harry.

C'est donc sous le soleil qu'il fêterait son anniversaire avec, chose étrange, seulement deux invités…

Car, contrairement aux Uchiwa (enfin, avant) et autres clans du même genre tel que les Nara, les Akimichis…

Les Hatake vivaient comme des reclus du moins par les adultes…

Les enfants eux ne comprenaient pas le choix qu'avait du faire le grand-père d'Harry.

Ils se fichèrent donc bien de ce que pensaient leurs parents.

Harry voulait également invité Naruto Uzumaki pour son anniversaire mais Shukaku Nara lui avait recommandé de ne pas le faire. Disant que cela apporterait des ennuis à Kakashi.

Quand Harry demanda à son père pourquoi cela lui attirait-t-il des problèmes.

Son père lui avait répondu qu'il comprendrait quand il sera plus grand.

Kakashi connaissant l'intelligence des Nara ne dit rien mais en voulait un peu à Shukaku.

Car Naruto était quand même le fils de son ancien sensei et la liaison entre un maître et son élève est ancestrale.

Hier, Kakashi a dit que le jour de son anniversaire, il y aura quelque chose de spécial…

C'est donc excité comme une puce que Harry rejoignit son père dans le manoir des Hatake.

Une fois arrivés, les trois garçons partirent jouer et la fête se déroula sans soucis jusqu'à l'ouverture des cadeaux…

-Les garçons, dit Kakashi qui est le père des deux garnements, c'est l'heure de l'ouverture des cadeaux…

Pendant que les garçons descendaient, Iruka, qui était arrivé entre temps aimant beaucoup le jeune garçon, demanda à Fugaku :

-Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée, qu'il n'est pas trop jeune…

-Ecoute Iruka, à mon goût, je pense qu'il aurait du savoir déjà bien plus tôt, surtout qu'il lui est déjà arrivé de faire de la magie instinctive et qu'il se pose des questions.

-Bon d'accord pour ça mais pour ce qui est de leurs entraînements à tous les trois…

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils sont amenés à faire de grandes choses…

-D'accord aussi, dit Iruka qui commençait à perdre patience, mais pour Harry s'il apprend la magie, à Poudlard, il ne pourra pas devenir un ninja et tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est son veux le plus cher.

-Je suis allé voir le directeur de cette école et il a dit qu'il enverrait des professeurs pour lui apprendre la magie et que si il le faut il lui apprendrait lui-même…

-Bon d'accord Monsieur j'ai réponse à tout.

-Susceptible ?

-Chut, ils arrivent.

Les enfants arrivèrent effectivement trépignants d'impatience.

Ils avaient décidés d'ouvrir d'abord les cadeaux et de tout leur raconter après.

Harry reçut de la part de son père un faux bandeau de ninja de Konoha ainsi que des friandises des garçons et un livre sur des blagues. Et un abonnement à l'année pour des ramens de la part d'Iruka-sensei.

Harry lui reçut également un bandeau et des friandises mais Iruka-sensei lui avait offert un livre sur les blagues.

Quand Harry eut reçu ses cadeaux, Kakashi demanda à Harry de venir

-Harry, commença son père, tu n'est pas mon vrai, fils, je t'ai adopté et fait un rituel de sang et je t'ais aimés et chéris, je suis ton père de cœur, n'oublie jamais ça.

-Papa, tu es ma famille et rien ni changera, si ils m'ont abandonnés c'est leurs fautes et ils ne manquent pas le moins du monde. Dit Harry

-Harry, dit son père, ils ne t'ont pas abandonnés ils sont mort par un mage noir car ils étaient des sorciers et tu en ai un toi aussi. Normalement tu t'appelais Harry Potter…

-Dans ce cas, si ils ne m'ont pas abandonnés, j'essayerais d'avoir un peu plus d'information sur eux et sur le monde sorcier, dit Harry encore choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais cela ne changera rien à notre vie.

-En fait Harry, dit son père, le directeur d'une école qui était également ami avec tes parents viendra ici pour t'apprendre la magie et te faire devenir plus puissant mais tu suivras aussi tes cours de ninja.

Le garçon eut un sourire soulagé.

-D'ailleurs en parlant de cela, dit son père, nous allons vous révéler la surprise qui doit se passer aujourd'hui.

-Nous allons vous entraîner moi et Iruka-sensei, dit son père, toi et Sasuke car l'Hokage dit que vos destins sont liés. D'ailleurs Sasuke si tu veux tu peux venir habité ici. Toi Shikamaru tu recevras l'entraînement de ton père à cause de vos techniques secrètes. Mais tu pourras t'entraîner avec nous quand même de temps en temps ne t'inquiètes pas…

Les garçons sautèrent littéralement de joie et leurs posèrent plein de questions sur ce qui allait se passé, oubliant totalement l'adoption de Harry.

Shikamaru était quand même heureux car il allait pouvoir se rapprocher un peu plus de son père


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Rien est à moi sauf l'histoire

Aucune review. J'étais dégoûté parce que même si j'écris pour me faire plaisir. LE but de se sitre est le partage. Et sans review moi je ne peux pas progressé, savoir ou son mes erreurs...

Alors svp laisser des review

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Entraînement

Le soleil était haut lorsque Harry Hatake décida qu'il était tant de se lever.

Il s'habilla rapidement ayant hâte de commencer l'entraînement que son père donnera à lui et Sasuke.

Il descendit donc, retrouvant son père dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda son père

-Oui, Sasuke n'est pas encore là ?

-Non il devrait un arrivé dans une dizaine de minutes environ alors profites en pour manger.

Sans plus de paroles Harry s'assit et engouffra rapidement tout ce qu'il pût ce qui amusa son père.

-Ne te gave pas autant, dit Kakashi, tu ne pourras pas faire l'entraînement sinon.

Harry arrêta aussitôt de manger et en profita pour demander à son père :

-Papa, en quoi consiste cet entraînement ?

-Sois patient fiston, lui répondit-il, on en parlera lorsque Sasuke sera arrivé.

Ils finirent tranquillement de déjeuner puis s'assirent sur le canapé à coté d'eux. Discutant essentiellement de l'année scolaire d'Harry qui avait été fantastique.

C'est ainsi qu'attendant Sasuke Kakashi apprit qu'à l'académie ninja, Iruka, voyant le potentiel d'Harry, Sasuke et Shikamaru, avait décider de leur enseigner un an en avance la technique du clone ainsi que celle de permutation.

En effet ils devaient normalement l'apprendre à dix ans.

Soit un an avant l'examen Genin. Les trois garçons étaient effectivement très avancés pour leurs âges et l'Hokage parlait même de leur faire passer l'examen Genin en avance…

Bien sûr les garçons étaient fous de joies.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'arriva Sasuke. Ayant entendu la fin, il devint maussade car cela le faisait pensé à son frère aîné…

Kakashi, voyant la tête de son élève décida de changer de sujet et lui demanda :

-Bonjour Sasuke, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Non merci, lui répondit-il avec une bonne humeur retrouvée, j'ai mangée avant de partir.

-Bon alors papa, dit Harry, maintenant que Sasuke est là, tu peux nous dire le programme si il te plaît ?

Sasuke hochait de la tête pour approuver Harry.

-Bon, dit Kakashi, cet entraînement a pour but de faire de vous les meilleurs ninja de Konoha.

-Vu que vous n'êtes pas encore Genin nous allons avoir beaucoup de temps devant nous et allons nous entraîner tous les jours.

Les deux garçons devirent effarés.

-TOUS LES JOURS! Dit Sasuke

- Tu veux nous tuer papa ?! Approuva Harry

-Non au contraire, c'est pour que vous ne mourriez pas. Être un ninja est dangereux les enfants et jamais vous ne devrez prendre ça à la légère.

-D'accord dirent Sasuke et Harry

-Bien, alors commencez par me faire 10 tours du pâté de maison. Et si jamais vous marchez vous m'en ferez le double en plus.

Les jeunes le regardèrent avec un air ahuri sur le visage.

-Fermé la bouche et courez maintenant, dit Kakashi

Les deux garçons partir en courant à fond

Kakashi secoua la tête désespérée.

-Enfin, dit-il, ils comprendront bien assez tôt.

Et effectivement, Au bout de 6 tours Sasuke fût obligé de s'arrêter car il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade à un rythme inquiétant.

Harry fit un demi tour de plus et fût obligé de s'arrêter également.

-Bon et bien les garçons, commença Kakashi, je suis désolé mais je ne pourrai pas commencez votre entraînement tant que vous n'aurez pas réussi alors recommencez les dix tours et considérés vous heureux que ce ne soit pas vingt.

Sasuke partit comme une fusée alors qu'Harry, comprenant où son père voulait en venir, partit plus lentement.

Sasuke au bout de cinq tours cette fois ci tandis que Harry en fit neuf.

-C'est bien, dit Kakashi, alors maintenant je vais vous laisser un temps de repos proportionnel au nombre de tours que vous avez faits. Je vais également vous donner une astuce…

Les deux jeunes écoutèrent avides d'apprendre.

-Pour bien récupérer il ne faut non pas s'allonger ou s'assoirent. Il faut marcher doucement.

Alors maintenant toi Sasuke tu as cinq minutes de repos et toi Harry neuf. Bravo tu y es presque.

Sasuke énervé, commença à marcher d'un pas rapide, en voyant le regard de son sensei il comprit qu'il devait marcher plus lentement.

Mais il se posait cette question, pourquoi Harry y arrivait et pas lui…

Au bout de cinq minutes, Kakashi annonça qu'il devait repartir.

Quand il s'éloigna, il murmura à son fils :

-Bravo tu as compris.

-Oui il suffit d'aller lentement et de bien récupérer, je suis sûr de pouvoir faire les dix tours.

-Si Sasuke n'a pas comprit après sa course, nous lui expliqueront en l'aiguillant sur la bonne voie d'accord ? Mieux vaux qu'il trouve tout seul tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

-Si papa

-Allez c'est ton départ.

Et Harry commença une course à pas lents.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke réussit à faire sept tours. Voyant qu'au début de la course il était aller plus lentement que la dernière fois, il comprit pourquoi Harry y arrivait et lui peinait à y arriver.

En retrouvant son sensei, il avait un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry quand à lui, réussit à faire dix tours et était à peine essoufflé.

-Alors Sasuke ? Demanda Kakashi.

-J'ai compris Kakashi-sensei, lui répondit Sasuke, je ne cours pas assez lentement et m'épuise donc trop vite.

Il faut que je coure lentement et que je récupère bien en marchant.

-C'est exact, dit Kakashi, et quand vous aurez développer votre musculature vous pourrez allez de plus en plus vite.

Les jeunes acquiescèrent pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris.

-Maintenant, dit le sensei, vous me le refaits trois fois avec un temps de repos équivalent au nombres de tours puis on ira développer votre musculature.

C'est donc au bout de trois-quarts d'heures que les garçons partirent en direction de la maison d'Harry et son père.

Arrivé à destination ils furent félicités par Kakashi qui les avaient observé de la fenêtre.

Ils burent un verre d'eau et partirent dans une salle d'entraînement secrète.

-C'est mon père qui a aménagé cette salle, depuis sa mort je n'y suis jamais retourné…

Ils firent des pompes des abdominaux, des tractions.

S'entraînèrent aux kunais, aux shurikens, à faire rapidement des mudras.

Et au bout de quatre heures ils descendirent manger, puis retournèrent s'entraîner toute l'après midi.

Ce n'est que vers dix-huit heures que Sasuke rentra chez lui les muscles en feu et que Harry partit prendre un bain et se coucher sans manger.

Heureusement Kakashi leur avait annoncé que le lendemain ils n'auraient pas d'entraînement et qu'ils devaient en profiter pour faire la grasse matinée.


End file.
